Jika Kuroko Mempunyai Kembaran
by Fievelovy
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Kuroko mempunyai kembaran ? Apalagi dia adalah seorang gadis dan ada rumor dia mempunyai sebuah hubungan dengan Akashi !
1. Selamat datang, Kuroko Tetsuna-chan !

**Kuroko no Basuke [Fujimaki Tadatoshi]**

Inspired by

mirror-bluemoon + KuroAka/AkaKuro + AKASHI MINTA KAWIN(O-EM-JEH) [Yuzu Yukihira]

 **Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca**

 **ようこそ、黒子鉄菜ちゃん！(Selamat datang, Kuroko Tetsuna-chan !)**

* * *

 **[Rakuzan]**

Saat itu sedang pelajaran istirahat. Akashi tepatnya sedang bermain Shogi* sendirian. Saat sedang bermain, handphonenya berdering dengan Theme Song-nya Barney-

* * *

将棋, ( _shōgi)_ atau catur Jepang = adalah permainan papan dari Jepang yang dimainkan oleh dua orang di atas papan 9 lajur dan 9 baris yang berwarna sama.

* * *

 **Seseorang**

Tunggu, kenapa Theme Song-nya Barney. Dan aku punya NAMA tau !

 **Fievelovy**

Namanya juga FanFiction, om. Terserah saya dong

 **Seseorang**

Aku masih muda lho. Dan tolong ganti nama "Seseorang" ini...

 **Fievelovy**

Emang Om umur berapa ?

 **Om**

Aku masih umur 21 dan kenapa kamu menggantinya menjadi "Om" ?

 **Fievelovy**

Eh...? gak percaya...

 **Om Palsu**

Kenapa ?! Dan kenapa jadi "Om Palsu" ?!

 **Fievelovy**

Terus kenapa Om punya jenggot ?

 **Om Palsu Berjenggot**

Kok nama saya _Level Up_ ?!

 **Fievelovy**

Udah ah, karena ladenin Om jadi habis deh waktu. Silahkan lanjut membaca~

* * *

Saat Akashi membuka Handphonenya, dia tersenyum sambal men-

* * *

 **Jenggot Cepet Tumbuh**

Oi itu sambil bukan Sambal. Typo, Typo~ -Kenapa namaku kayak gitu ya, tapi memang bener sih-

* * *

Saat Akashi memeriksa Handphonenya, dia tersenyum sambil menjawab pelan-pelan, **"Selamat datang kembali"**.  
Dalam waktu yang sama, Kuroko dan keluarganya sedang pergi menjemput "Dia"...

* * *

 **Fievelovy**

Yak! Tamat... (Itu di- _call._ Bukan Message)

 **Om Muda**

Eh beneran ?!

 **Fievelovy**

Enggak kok, cuma bohongan. Mari lanjut~

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Akashi sangat tidak sabar untuk bertemu "Dia" sampai dia tidak sadar sedang memakai Emperor Eye dan melihat _Teammate-_ nya jatuh semua. Akashi meminta maaf kepada mereka. Dia disuruh istirahat sebentar sama pelatihnya dan Akashi menurutinya.

Saat Akashi sedang enak-enak duduk sambil melihat rekan setimnya jika ada perubahan, Handphone-nya berbunyi. Jadi Akashi membukanya dan melihat ternyata itu adalah "Dia". "Dia" mengatakan, **"Aku akan berada di Seirin dulu lalu baru ke Rakuzan, ya ?"**. Akashi membalasnya dengan oke lalu dia menutup Handphonenya dan meminta pelatih apakah sudah boleh untuk kembali berlatih. Dan Akashi mulai berlatih setelah mendapat jawaban boleh oleh pelatihnya.

 **[Seirin]**

Kagami yang melihat Kuroko memanggilnya dan bertanya, **"Oh, Kuroko! Akhirnya Lu datang. Dari mana saja ? Kok lama** **-KUROKO, D-DI TANGAN APAAN?!".** Kagami melihat Kuroko membawa sesuatu ditangannya. **"Ini adalah rantai."** , jawab Kuroko. **"O-Oh. Apakah itu untuk Nigo ?"** , Tanya Kagami lagi. **"Bukan."** , jawab Kuroko dengan cepat. Kagami mendengar jawaban itu keringat, **"T-Terus buat siapa?"**. Saat Kuroko membuka mulutnya, semuanya sudah merasa seperti hatinya sudah mau pecah karena terlalu dek-dekkan.

Kuroko berkata sambil menjelaskan, **"Saya telat karena saya sedang mencari kakak kembarku yang susah ditemukan.". "T-Terus dimana Kakakmu ?"** , Tanya Hyuuga. **"Dia ada di belakang saya. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna Dan aku mau kasih warning, kakakku itu lebih nggak keliatan. Bayangkan saja saya itu kehadirannya 28%, kalau kakak saya 18%."** , jawab Kuroko, **"Jadi dia lebih nggak kelihatan, hati-hati. Jantungmu bisa copot nanti."**. Sekali lagi Hyuuga bertanya, **"Kuroko, dimana kakakmu itu ?"**. **"Hmm...? Aku bilang dia ada di belakangku, kan ?"** ,Setelah Kuroko berkata seperti itu, dia melihat ke belakang. Tetsuna menghilang atau lebih tepatnya tidak ada.

Kagami mundur satu langkah dan tiba-tiba dia tertabrak seseorang. Kagami dengan cepat-cepat meminta maaf sambil memutarkan badannya untuk melihat siapa dia. Tapi saat Kagami melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kagami pun membeku membuat ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kuroko menaruh tangannya di pundak Kagami berkata, **"Kagami tenanglah. Ingat warningku tadi."**. Kagami diam sebentar dan menghadap ke belakang Kuroko. Ternyata benar. Yang dilihat Kagami di belakang adalah sebuah gadis yang mirip Kuroko. Kagami mulai tenang tapi tiba-tiba di menjadi bingung, ** _"Eh, tunggu. Kalau dia ada di situ...terus yang kutabrak siapa dong ? Eh bukan. Yang kuingin tanya adalah, bagaimana dia ada di situ ?"_** _..._

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca "Jika Kuroko mempunyai Kembaran"

またね (See you)


	2. Halo, Akashi-Kun!

jika ada masalah seperti typo atau semacamnya, harap di beritahu. dan ada banyak perubahan. Gak terlalu banyak banget, sih.

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke [Fujimaki Tadatoshi]**  
Inspired by  
mirror-bluemoon + KuroAka/AkaKuro + AKASHI MINTA KAWIN(O-EM-JEH) [Yuzu Yukihira]  
 **Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca**

 **I don't own anything. The right goes to the owner...**

 **こんにちは明石くん** **! (Halo Akashi-Kun !)**

* * *

 _Previously On Jika Kuroko Mempunyai Kembaran_

* * *

Akashi mendapat panggilan dari seseorang. Ternyata seseorang itu adalah saudara kembarnya Tetsuya Kuroko yaitu Tetsuna Kuroko. Kagami juga tertabrak oleh seseorang saat dia mundur. Tetapi saat dia melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Kuroko bilang kalau Tetsuna itu lebih kecil kehadirannya. Tapi bagaimana cara Tetsuna menghindar Kagami karena tidak mungkin jika Tetsuna yang tertabrak tiba-tiba ada di samping Kuroko ? Itulah yang Kagami bingung...

* * *

 _Back to the Present_

* * *

 **[Seirin]**

Karena Kagami tidak bisa mengalahkan rasa penasarannya, Kagami bertanya, **"Kuroko...-san** (Tetsuna) **yang tadi saya tabrak, ya?"**. Tetsuna hanya mengangguk. **"Bagaimana anda bisa ada di belakang Kuroko padahal tadi saya tabrak** **L** **-anda?"**. Tetsuna berkata, **"Ah, aku lupa bilang. Tadi saya sedang menggendong Nigo.". "B-Berarti yang aku tabrak adalah..."** , Kagami berkata pecah-pecah. **"Mm! yang Kagami-kun tabrak sebenarnya saya tapi aku pake Nigo untuk pertahanan."** , Tetsuna berbicara dengan biasa sambil tersenyum membuat Kagami tambah takut dan hampir membeku lagi.

Tetsuna bertanya, **"Tetsu, aku pergi ke SeiBoku-chan ?"** , kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menjawab ya dan Tetsuna pergi ke Rakuzan. Setelah Tetsuna pergi, Kagami bertanya, **"Kuroko, siapa SeiBoku-Chan ?"**. Kuroko menjawab, **"O iya, kalian tidak tau, ya ? SeiBoku-Chan adalah Akashi-kun."**. Mendengar itu, semuanya tidak bisa berkata-kata. Riko langsung bertanya kepada Kuroko bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. **"Hmm, bagaimana ya ?"** , kata Kuroko. Mendengar jawabannya, Riko langsung menonjok Kuroko dan Kuroko langsung K.O. Setelah itu, Riko menyuruh semua untuk kembali latihan.

 **[Rakuzan]**

Tetsuna sampai di Rakuzan, tempat Akashi bersekolah. Tapi sayangnya, Tetsuna tidak tahu dimana Akashi berada. Tetsuna tahu dia pasti sedang latihan, tetapi dia tidak tahu dimana tempat latihannya. Saat Tetsuna mencari tempatnya, Tetsuna melihat ada seseorang. Tetsuna pergi ke orang itu dan menanyakan dimana Ruang olahraga berada. Orang itu memberi tahunya dan ingin bertanya ada urusan apa. Tapi sebelum dia bisa bertanya, gadis itu sudah tidak ada.

 **"SeiBoku-chan !"** , panggil Tetsuna setelah menemukan dimana ruangannya. Mendengar seseorang memanggil Akashi dengan cara seperti itu, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mencari sumber suara dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang mirip Kuroko. **"Itu bukannya Ku...Ku….Ah bodo amat lah."** kata Mayuzumi, **"Tapi kok terlihat beda, ya ?"**. **"Tetsuna!"** Panggil Akashi sambil berlari menuju Tetsuna. **"Eh…?"** , semua orang kaget termasuk fans Akashi yang sedang nongkrong disitu, **"EHHH?!"**.

Mayuzumi : (Itu siapanya Akashi. Dia tersenyum atau mataku saja yang sakit/salah. Eh, asli. Hmm, Kalo dipanggil Seiboku-chan mungkin aja pacar. Tapi biasanyakan dipanggil Sei-chan doang, tapi dia panggil Sei"Boku"-chan. Hm? Kalo dipikir-pikir. Akashi ngomongnya pake "Boku"(Saya). Eh? tapi kadang-kadang dia pake "Ore"(Aku). Tapi dia juga jarang pake Ore, seringnya ngomong pake Boku(Saya)...

...*OVERLOAD* *ERROR*

Fans #1 : (Akashi udah punya pacar?!Uhh, sebel. Udah ceweknya jelek lagi) *Lihat Tetsuna, Bersinar-sinar*...Aku tarik balik pikiranku.

Fans #3 : (Uhh, gregetan. Ternyata udah ada gebetan.) *Gigit-gigit Sapu tangan*

Fans #100202993494 : Ternyata gini rasanya patah hati...

* * *

 **REAL LIFE ZONE**

* * *

Teman

Oi tunggu, itu kok banyak amat. ada 12 angka! jangan-jangan error lagi...

Fievelovy

(-_-)...

Teman bodoh

Atau jangan-jangan...Orang yang suka dia ada di seluruh dunia jadi bisa banyak banget. (Emang aku bodoh, ya?)

Author F

memang lu bodoh.

Om Toilet OM

Jangan baca pikiran saya woi !

Author Fi

enggak kok. bukan 2-2nya

Om Telor Om

Terus gimana ?

Author Fie

Jadi ceritanya, dia itu banci. Jadi dikasih nomor segitu karena #1,#5,#7,#8 gak mau sama dia.

Om Tolol Om

Gak ngerti...

Author Fieve

Saya kan ga minta kamu ngerti.

Om Tomat Om

Iya juga sih...Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang deh.

Author Fievel

Kurang apanya, Om.

Om WC Om

Jangan pake om lah. Ya karena aku gak tau, makanya aku tanya You.

Author Fievelo

Daripada Bapak.

Om Gendut Om

(Saya kurus lho) Iya juga sih.

Author Fievelov

Ah! Gwa ingat. Readers yang mungkin sudah menunggu chapter ini, maaf terlambat. Saya harus sekolah dan bikin PR(Banyak), apalagi nanti ada ulangan stiap hari kecuali Senin(Jarang) dan tidak boleh main kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu. Apalagi kadang-kadang gak boleh main walaupun liburan. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Sekalian sempat, Maaf jika ada yang tidak dimengerti. Toh, saya ini masih pemula dan ada yang belum dimengerti.

SPOILER ALERT

Dan sebagai gantinya kita-

* * *

 **FANFICTION ZONE**

* * *

 **"Itu siapa, Akashi?"** bisik Mayuzumi. Akashi menjawab, **"Ah, ini adalah Tetsuna Kuroko-"**. **"AHH!"** , teriak Mayuzumi. **"A-Ada apa?!"** , panik Hayama. **"Ternyata namanya Kuroko. Gak sangka punya saudara secantik ini."** , kata Mayuzumi. Seketika itu juga, jungkir baliklah semuanya. **"Astaga, ternyata cuma itu. Bodohnya aku, panik seperti itu."** , kata Hayama menyesal, **"Tolong lanjut saja."**. Tetapi Akashi hanya diam. **"U-Uh, Akashi?"** , bingung Hayama. **"Tetsuna...ADALAH MILIKKU** **! adalah yang ingin saya teriak..."** , pikir Akashi, **"...Saya ulang. Ah, ini adalah-"**. **"Uh, Akashi. Kamu gak usah ulangi 'Ah'-nya."** , Kata Mayuzumi. **"Ah, kamu benar."** , kata Akashi, **"Maaf"** [Tapi dia ngomong lagi]. **"G-Gak papa, kok"** , Kata Mayuzumi, **"(Rasanya kayak aku yang jahat)"**. **"S-Sei-chan meminta maaf?!"** , kata Mibuchi terkejut. **"Uh, Reo-Nee. Ini bukan pertama kalinya."** , Hayama menjelaskan. **"Ah. Kamu benar. Hohohoho, tapi kan jarang."** , kata Mibuchi. **"Bener juga sih."** , kata Hayama.

 **"Udah selesai ngomongnya?"** , kata Akashi tiba-tiba, **"Kalau sudah aku lanjutin."**. **"Ah, silahkan."** , kata Mibuchi. **"Ini adalah Tetsuna Kuroko."** , Kata Akashi, mulai kembali menjelaskan, **"Dia adalah teman perempuanku yang pertama. Aku sudah dekat dengan dia sejak kecil."**. Tiba-tiba Mayuzumi mengangkat tangan dan bertanya, **"Apakah kalian berpacaran? Siapa yang menyatakan cintanya duluan? Udah berapa lama?"**. **"Dia."** , jawab Tetsuna sambil menunjuk Akashi, sedangkan Akashi menunjuk Tetsuna, **"Eh?"**.

 **"Bukannya kamu, ya?"** , kata Tetsuna kepada Akashi dan, **"hah? Bukannya kamu."**. **"Bukan, bukan. Bukan ak-"** , saat Tetsuna ingin berbicara, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Saat Tetsuna mengambil handphonenya, ternyata Kuroko bertanya sesuatu dan Tetsuna menjawab _(Sekalian Akashi melihat)_. Saat ia mau memasukkan kembali handphonenya, Tetsuna membeku sebentar, **"Ah."** , kata Akashi dan Tetsuna dengan nada datar. Tetsuna menarik kembali handphonenya dan bertanya kepada adiknya, Kuroko... Mumpung sempet :3 [Yang dipikirkan oleh Tetsuna].

* * *

 **HANDPHONE ZONE**

* * *

Tetsuna Kuroko: Hei Suya [Karena saat dipanggil Tetsu, mereka berdua langsung melihat ke belakang bersama-sama dan saking PERFECT-nya. Keliatannya jadi serem, jadi Dijadiin Suya untuk Tetsuya dan Suna untuk Tetsuna]

Tetsuya Kuroko: apa ?

Tetsuna Kuroko: Aku sama SeiBoku-chan dan SeiOre-chan udah pacaran berapa lama, ya ?

Tetsuya Kuroko: ...

Tetsuya Kuroko: Kak Suna, beneran lupa?

Tetsuna Kuroko: Iya.

Tetsuya Kuroko: Terus Akashi-kun inget gak ?

Tetsuna Kuroko: Gak.

Tetsuya Kuroko: ...

Tetsuya Kuroko: Kalian adalah pasangan terburuk. -_-

Tetsuna Kuroko: Ah, makasih ya.

Tetsuya Kuroko: Sama-sama. jadi, Sama Boku-Kun udah 6 tahun. Ore-Kun udah 4 tahun.

Tetsuna Kuroko: Oh gitu. Makasih ya sekali lagi.

Tetsuya Kuroko: Kembali

* * *

 **FANFICTION ZONE**

* * *

 **"Jadi sudah 6 tahun** **."** , kata Tetsuna kepada Mayuzumi sambil mengeluarkan jempolnya. **"Tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK! Kalian seharusnya ingat kapan kalian pacaran."** , teriak Mayuzumi memperingatkan, **"** **Hm? Tunggu, kalo gitu kalian gimana merayakan anniversarynya?"**. Tetsuna dan Akashi terlihat kaget. **"Jangan pasang muka 'Apa, ada ritual itu'!** , kata Mayuzumi kesal, **"Dan itu wajib diketahui!Apa saja yang kalian selama kalian pacaran?!"**.

* * *

 **LET THE FIGHT BEGIN**

* * *

Tetsuna: Kita makan bareng, Shopping, nonton bioskop, Bertamasya...

Mayuzumi: Ho~, kencankah? (Haus) ***Ambil minum***

Tetsuna: Pake helikopter...

Mayuzumi: Bhuuuuuuuu ***Muncrat***

 _Akashi has joined the battle_

Akashi: Kamu baik-baik aja ?

Mayuzumi: Ah iya kok. Tolong diteruskan. (Aku punya perasaan buruk...)

Tetsuna: Kita pergi berenang...

Mayuzumi: (...Bahwa ini akan menjadi makin buruk.) O-Oh. Berenang di-

Akashi: -Di tempat Private-ku

Mayuzumi: SEKAYA APA KAU ?!

Akashi: Aku tidak akan mengasih lihat orang-orang Tetsuna yang bersinar...

Mayuzumi: APAAN KAMU, TSUNDERE *****?! DAN KAMU MIMISAN. AKU KIRA KAMU PURE*.

* * *

Tsundere(ツンデレ) = seseorang yang pura-pura tidak suka kamu atau benci dan tidak mau denganmu sampai kamu bisa aja digebukin tetapi sebenarnya suka kamu atau cinta dan mau denganmu

Pure = masih bersih hatinya(?)

* * *

Tetsuna: Namanya juga cowok.

Mayuzumi: KAMU GAK APA-APA?!

Tetsuna: Kan sudah kubilang dia itu cowo- atau jangan-jangan...dia bukan laki-laki.

Mayuzumi: BAGAIMANA KAMU BISA MASUK KE PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU?!

Akashi: B-Berarti...Aku bukan cowok.

Mayuzumi: KENAPA KAMU PERCAYA!? Haaaaah, sudahlah. Pak, saya boleh pulang duluan gak. Kepala saya rasanya mau pecah.

 _Mayuzumi has left the battle_

Tetsuna: A, Mayu mau pergi.

Mayuzumi: SIAPA MAYU?! CEWEK?!

Akashi: Dasar pengecut.

Mayuzumi: coba tebak gara-gara siapa, ha!?

Akashi: Kamu.

Tetsuna: Kamu.

Mayuzumi: !(& $*!)%)*#*))$_( ?""|:#"}ASDNABFJHAKDJGDJKG

 _Mayuzumi has joined the battle. Welcome back._

Tetsuna: Kamu gak papa ?

Mayuzumi: Tepat di belakangmu !

Akashi: Tch. udah baik-baik. malah dimarahin.

Mayuzumi: Emang gara-gara siapa aku kayak gini haa~?!

Tetsuna: Lalu kita besoknya kita makan bareng-bareng.

Mayuzumi: Kamu masih mau melanjutkan itu?

Akashi: kita makan udang, udon, ramen, vanilla Ice-cream dan Chocolate Ice cream, lalu kita juga makan ramyeon, kimbap, bibimbap, kimchi-

Mayuzumi: (Tiba-tiba kok ke Korea?!) udah-udah. cukup. Saya Out aja.

 _Mayuzumi has left the battle...{#: %{:{#:_ _ **Middle Finger**_

Mayuzumi: KENAPA BISA SEPERTI ITU?!

Tetsuna: Dia pergi, ya...

Akashi: Yap.

Tetsuna: Tadi seru juga ya.

Akashi: Iya, tapi memang kenyataan.

Mayuzumi: JADI KALIAN HANYA MEMPERMAINKANKU GITU ?!

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

 **REAL LIFE ZONE**

* * *

Bonus

Hai. Sebelum ITU,

Lovy

Kita mau...

Bonus

Mengucapkan...

/'W'/ **SELAMAT HARI VALENTINE** \'W'\

Lovy

(Walaupun agak telat) Jadi mungkin aku bisa menceritakan bagaimana awalnya aku mendapat ide ini.

Bonus

Kan udah ada di paling atas?

Lovy

Tapi kan cuma di kasih tau itunya. Gak ada ceritanya. Jadi mohon tetap bersama kami, ya.

Bonus

Owh.

Lovy

Dan terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca ini. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk Naruhina Sri Alwas dan Reasta + tatakuroka(*Edited) untuk memberi saran dan review. Liat viewsnya banyak aja udah senang, apalagi reviewsnya. Aduh senang banget. Karena ini novel pertama yang aku publish. Jadi masih ada yang gak jelas.

Bonus

Nah sekarang ceritanya

Lovy

Jadi, saat itu saya melihat genderbend kiseki no sedai. Eh, bukan. Tapi ada sih. Tapi yang benar adalah saat itu saya sedang melihat Kuroko atau Aomine dengan gadis yang mirip banget sama kuroko. Rambutnya dan matanya biru sama dengan Kuroko dan itu saat aku lagi mendengar lagu cinta. Jadi saya langsung berpikir, kalo Kuroko punya kembaran gimana ? Tiba-tiba, saya teringat oleh "Little Kuroko" tentang Kuroko yang memori berubah menjadi umur 4 yang diberitahu oleh Zhang Fei. Jadi saat saya tidur, saya bermimpi bahwa Kuroko mempunyai Saudara perempuan tetapi masih belum ada nama. Dia sedang berjalan dengan Kuroko dan Akashi bertiga. Tetapi muka Tetsuna tidak kelihatan, jadi yang saya tahu itu dia cuma perempuan dan mirip dengan Kuroko. Sejak saat itu, saya kadang-kadang bermimpi tentang masa kecilnya Tetsuna dengan Akashi(yang masih imut).

Bonus

...

Lovy

...

Bonus

Eh? udahan?

Lovy

Ya iyalah. Sebenarnya masih belum, tapi nanti SPOILER.

Bonus

Owh. Kalo gitu tutup nih?

Lovy

Ya iyalah. Masa mau suruh mereka liatin kita diem terus. Jadi...

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca "Jika Kuroko mempunyai Kembaran"

またね (See you)

* * *

Lovy

!

Bonus

Kenapa?!

Lovy

Aku baru sadar...

Extra

Kamu baru sadar apa!?

Lovy

Aku baru sadar bahwa Akashi bukan dirinya sendiri...

Extra

...

* * *

 **#GenderbendKuroko #AkashiSeijuro #KurokoTetsuya #TetsunaKuroko #RealLife #KurokoNoBasuke #FanFiction #FujimakiTadatoshi #Fievelovy #MayuzumiChihiro #AkaKuro #Angst #Humor #mirror-bluemoon #Friendship**


	3. Kencan Setelah Sekian Lama

**Kuroko no Basuke [Fujimaki Tadatoshi]**  
Inspired by  
mirror-bluemoon + KuroAka/AkaKuro + AKASHI MINTA KAWIN(O-EM-JEH) [Yuzu Yukihira]  
 **Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca**

 **I don't own anything. The right goes to the owner.**

このような長い年月を経てデートする (Kencan setelah sekian lama)

* * *

 **REAL LIFE ZONE**

* * *

Fievelovy

Sebentar, author mo minta waktu kalian sebentar. Jadi author mau minta maaf karena udh gak on beberapa minggu.

Om

Bukannya bulan?

Fievelovy

Shush! anyway, itu karena aku sibuk

Om

Dan males

Fievelovy

Ya itu juga sih. Yah pokoknya karena aku males sama sibuk dari sekolah dan aku lebih ke arah wattpad daripada disini jadi gak bisa lanjutin cerita disini. Udah cerita di wattpad aku bikin banyak yang masih belom selesai lagi. Apalagi chapternya banyak-banyak. Jadi yah gitu lah. Udah cukup ngomongnya, kita lanjut aja. O ya btw, aku salah. Harusnya SeiOre-chan bukan SeiBoku-chan

* * *

 **FANFICTION ZONE**

* * *

"Ne Ore-chan. Kita kencan setelah sekian lama yuk." Kata Tetsuna saat Akashi sedang menemaninya pulang balik ke rumah Tetsuna. "Boleh. Kita mau kemana?" Akashi bertanya sambil bersenyum kecil. "Hmm...Ke hatimu! Gak lah bercanda kok. Gak tahu. Kalo kamu mau kemana?" Tetsuna tanya balik. "Hm...Oh, bagaimana jika kita pergi lihat-lihat tempat-tempat yang kita sering bermain bersama bertiga saat kecil?" Akashi menyarankan. "Ooh, boleh tuh. Maunya kapan? Hari ini?" tanya Tetsuna. "Boleh. Kamu masih tinggal di tempat yang sama kan?" kata Akashi. "Iya. Kenapa- Ooh, kamu mau ke tempat bermain yang ada di dekat rumahku itu?" Tetsuna menebak. "Iya." jawab Akashi. "Ya sudah, ayo!" kata Tetsuna sambil menarik tangan Akashi, menuntun dia ke taman bermain dekat rumah Tetsuna denga berlari.

.

.

"Sampai!" Tetsuna tersenyum, ia berlari tetapi tidak mengeluarkan satu pun keringat sedangkan Akashi mengeluarkan keringat yang cukup banyak. "Seperti biasa ya...hah hah...Kamu cepat berlari tetapi tidak...hah hah...capek sama sekali." kata Akashi sambil mengusap keringat yang ada dimukanya dengan lengannya(?). "Itu hanya karena kamu kadang-kadang tidak berlari dan hanya menggunakan matamu itu jadi kamu kurang olahraganya!" Tetsuna mengeluh. "Bukannya karena kamu lari setiap hari dengan cepat sekali seperti banteng?" Kata Akashi sambil tertawa sedikit. "Ya iya dong. Aku kan harus lebih cepat dari banteng. Kenapa? Karena aku adalah **(ALL MIGHT!)** Tetsuna Kuroko!" kata Tetsuna mengepalkan tangannya. "Hahaha, iya yah." Akashi tertawa kecil. Tetsuna terdiam sebentar dan tertawa kecil juga.

.

"Aah, tapi ini benar-benar membawa kembali kenangan kenangan masa kecil ya?" Kata Akashi sambil duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sedangkan Tetsuna yang sedang bermain di ayun-ayunan. "Mm. Kenangan...yang sangat indah." Entah kenapa, saat Tetsuna mengatakan kalimat itu. Ia terlihat sangat sedih dan melamun. "..suna? Tetsuna!" Tetsuna sadar akhirnya saat Akashi memanggil namanya 3 kali. "Eh! Ya?! Kenapa?" Tanya Tetsuna. "Kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu mikirin apa?" tanya Akashi khawatir.

"Ah..Enggak kok. Aku gak mikirin apa-apa..." Tetsuna melihat ke langit dengan tatapan yang sangat sedih dan menyakitkan seperti orang yang kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. "Hanya saja..."

"Tetsuna?" Akashi makin cemas. Tetsuna tersenyum dan memukul kepala Akashi dan turun dari ayun-ayunannya dan berkata. "Kenapa kamu cemas? Heh. Ayo Ore-chan. Kita lanjuti kencan ini besok saja." Tetsuna bersiul sambil mulai berjalan pergi dari taman bermain itu. "Ah...Mn..." Jawab Akashi sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi di pukul oleh Tetsuna. _Ada apa...dengan dia ya?_ Akashi berpikir. Akashi geleng-geleng, _apapun itu kan bukan urusanku. Dan pasti bukan hal yang besar kok._ Akashi menyusul dengan Tetsuna.

Keesokkan harinya (Sabtu)

.

.

.

"Hei, Ore-chan! Kamu udah tunggu lama yah?" Tetsuna panggil Akashi yang sedang menunggu sambil bersender di satu pillar mall yang mereka akan kunjungi. Akashi berhenti bersender dan berkata, "Enggak kok. Aku baru sampai kurang 5 menit yang lalu."

"Lah, itu bukannya udah lama ya?" Tetsuna tanya. "Masa sih? Aku tidak terasa lama." Jawab Akashi. "Haha, ya sudah. Ayo kita masuk." Kata Tetsuna

* * *

 **Dalam Mall**

* * *

"Mau ngapain dulu nih? Makan baru main timezone?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil melihat sana-sini. "Hmm...Boleh. Mau makan apa? Pizza huts?" Tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk ke toko PizzaHuts. "Hmm. Bagaimana kalau Mujigae?" Saran Tetsuna sambil menunjuk ke kirinya yang menunjukkan ada toko Mujigae. "Boleh. Ya udah. Yuk." kata Akashi sambil memegang tangan Tetsuna dan berjalan menuju Mujigae.

Badump! suara hati Tetsuna. Mungkin karena sudah lama Tetsuna tidak dipegang oleh Akashi jadi ia deg-degan. Tetapi belum lama kemudian matanya menjadi sedih. Seolah seorang ibu yang akhirnya bertemu dengan anaknya tetapi mengetahui bahwa ia akan pergi lagi.

.

.

"Ufh..Kenyangnya~" kata Tetsuna sambil mengelus perutnya yang terlihat gendut. "Sekarang kita ke mana?" Akashi tanya. "Hm? Ke Timezone kan?" kata Tetsuna. Mereka naik ke lantai paling atas dan menemukan Timezone saat berjalan terus ke kanan. Mereka bermain dan bermain.

"Hei, Hei! Ore-chan! Lihat deh. Mirip kamu deh ini boneka! Udah rambutnya merah sama matanya, dia juga ekspresinya kayak kamu!" kata Tetsuna yang sedang melihat boneka yang sedang dipajang di toko souvenir. "Yang ini juga mirip kamu. Tapi dia cowok." Kata Akashi. "Beli yuk. Kamu yang cowok rambut biru itu. Aku yang cowok rambut merah ini." kata Tetsuna sambil menunjuk-nunjuk boneka-boneka itu. Akashi tersenyum dan menjawab, "Oke."

.

"Waah. Lucunya. Mofu Mofu* sekali." kata Tetsuna sambil menempelkan boneka berambut merah itu ke pipi Tetsuna. "Yosh...! Aku sudah menentukan namanya! Nama kamu sekarang adalah...Aka!" kata Tetsuna sambil mengangkat boneka berambut merah itu tinggi-tinggi. Akashi tertawa kecil, "Kalau begitu aku akan menamainya Kuro." kata Akashi sambil melihat boneka berambut biru yang digenggamnya itu. "Lah, tuh nama gelap amat. Rasanya jadi sedih." kata Tetsuna sambil memandang Kuro. "Ya biar gak sama kayak nama kita. Jadi kita gak kebingunga. Lagian kamu juga menamainya Aka." Balas Akashi.

Tetsuna dan Akashi saling memandang. Lalu tertawa kecil sambil memegang boneka mereka itu yang satu berambut merah tersenyum lucu dan yang berambut biru tersenyum...sedih...

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca "Jika Kuroko mempunyai Kembaran"

またね (See you)

* * *

Mofu Mofu* = Fluffy


	4. Happy Birthday to Me

**Kuroko no Basuke [Fujimaki Tadatoshi]**  
Inspired by  
mirror-bluemoon + KuroAka/AkaKuro + AKASHI MINTA KAWIN(O-EM-JEH) [Yuzu Yukihira]  
 **Jika tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca**

 **I don't own anything. The right goes to the owner. Except the plot.**

私にハッピーバースデー (Happy Birthday to Me)

* * *

 _Previously On Jika Kuroko Mempunyai Kembaran_

* * *

Akashi dan Tetsuna pergi kencan setelah sekian lama. Di mall, mereka bertemu dengan boneka yang mirip Akashi dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena imut dan mirip dengan mereka, mereka membelinya. Tetsuna mengambil boneka berambut merah dan menamainya Aka. Dan Akashi megambil boneka berambut biru dan menamainya Kuro. Tetapi Aka tersenyum sedangkan Kuro kebalikannya. Apakah ini benar sebuah kebetulan? **(eaaa, ngomongnya... Apakah... ini benar sebuah... kebetulan? EAaaaa)**

* * *

 **FANFICTION ZONE**

* * *

"Sei-chan/Akashi, Happy birthday!" kata teman-teman Akashi sambil memberikan sebuah kue bertulisan 'Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijirou.' "Oh...! Jadi sudah bulan Desember lagi ya?" tanya Akashi sambil memperhatikan kalender yang berada di perpustakaan sedang membaca buku saat teman-temannya tiba-tiba datang. "Kenapa? Kamu gak suka ya?" Mibuchi bertanya dengan tatapan sedih, ditemani dengan yang lainnya. "Ah... Bukan kok. Hanya saja... sudah lama tidak dirayakan hari ulang tahunku. Yah... biasanya sih dengan Kuroko Tetsuya dan Tetsuna tetapi... akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak. Ayah juga... tidak terlalu peduli... Ah, aduh maaf ya. Kalian sudah membeli kue ini dan merayakan ulang tahunku tetapi aku malah menceritakan cer- Lho?! Kalian kenapa menangis?!" Akashi kaget saat ia melihat teman-temannya, mereka semua pada menangis. Hayama langsung berteriak, "Ka-Kalau begitu, Akashi-san. Kita semua akan selalu merayakan hari ulang tahunmu!" Akashi terkejut lalu tertawa, "Terima kasih. Tapi..." Akashi langsung tersenyum tetapi entah kenapa senyuman itu tampak menyeramkan. "Kita masih di perpus." ingat Akashi, sudah ada penjaganya di samping mereka dan, diseret keluarlah mereka.

"Maaf ya, Sei-chan. Gara-gara kami berisik, kamu jadinya ikutan deh." kata Mibuchi. "Yah.. Tidak apalah." kata Akashi. Akashi yang melihat _teammates_ -nya itu terlihat seperti kucing yang sudah membuat masalah terus dimarahi tertawa dan berkata, "Ayo kita makan kue ini." Dan segera _teammates_ -nya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Hei, Ji-chan!" kata tetsuna yang menepuk bahu Akashi yang sedang jalan keluar sekolah Rakuzan. "Tetsuna... Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Jadinya keliatan kayak aku ini tua banget deh." kata Akashi. "Buu... Oya, ke rumahku yuk!" ajak Tetsuna. Pipi Akashi memerah sedikit, "Nga-Ngapain?" Tetsuna hanya tertawa "Hehe..." dan menarik tangan Akashi menuju rumahnya sambil berlari.

.

.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Tetsuna sambil menaruh sepatunya di raknya, dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka agar Akashi masuk. "K-Kalau begitu, permisi..." kata Akashi masuk kedalam (Oho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) /plak) dan menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu disampingnya. "Kesini, kesini!" Kata Tetsuna yang menuju ke dapur.

Saat Akashi tiba di dalam dapur, Tetsuna menyalakan petasannya ke arah Akashi dan berkata "Happy birthday!" sambil tersenyum dengan posisi duduk di bangku dan ada kue di atas meja. Akashi terkejut sambil mulutnya terbuka. Akashi terdiam lalu tertawa. "Lah?! Kenapa tertawa?! Ada yang salah?!" Tanya Tetsuna dengan panik. "Tidak. Hanya saja. Tadi sudah dirayakan oleh teman-temanku disekolah tadi." kata Akashi. "Yang benar?! Ya sudahlah, dirayakan 2 kali tidak apalah. Hm? tunggu, umur kamu tidak akan bertambah 2 kan kalo dirayakan 2 kali?!" tanya Tetsuna dengan panik lagi. "Haha, enggak kok. Ayo, kita rayakan." kata Akashi sambil menuju ke kursi ynag ia ingin duduki.

Saat ia duduk, Ia melihat ada Aka di pangkuan Tetsuna. Akashi tertawa kecil dan membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan Kuro lalu menaruh Kuro di pangkuan Akashi sama seperti Tetsuna. "Hm?" Tetsuna melihat ada sesuatu di pangkuan Akashi. "Ahh...! Kuro! Kamu bawa juga ternyata." kata Tetsuna kaget lalu tertawa. "Ya, tidak ada masalah kan?" tanya Akashi sambil memandang Kuro.

"Tapi... entah mengapa. Hup..!" Akashi mengangkat Kuro dan menatap matanya dan muka sedihnya. "Aku terasa sedih sekali begitu melihat muka Kuro. Terasa seperti dia telah mengetahui sesuatu yang berharga akan hilang dan Aka terasa seperti ia tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu yang ia sayangi akan hilang di masa yang akan datang. Aneh ya?" kata Akashi. Tetsuna hanya tersenyum terdiam dan berkata "Yah... mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja. Mungkin memang muka Kuro masam gitu."

"Hm. Betul juga. Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja-" Akashi saat berbicara tak sengaja menyenggol gelas berisi air ke Kuro. "Ah! yah... Basah deh. Ada lap gak, Tet... su.. na..?" Akashi terkejut saat ia melihat Tetsuna dengan muka ketakutan melihat Aka.

"Tetsuna, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akashi dengan muka panik tercampur dengan cemas. "Eh? Ah.. Aku gak papa kok." jawab Tetsuna sambil tersenyum. "...Beneran nih?" tanya Akashi. "Atau kita batalin dulu saja perayaanku ini dan kamu beristirahat?" tanya Akashi, memegang pipi Tetsuna. Panas! pikir Akashi.

"TIDAK! Tidak. Kita lanjut saja." kata Tetsuna.

"Tapi-"

"Seijirou... tolong. Sebelum... sebelum waktuku yang tersisa..." Tetsuna memandang Akashi dengan muka sedih sekali. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Tetsuna, mereka melanjutkan perayaan itu. Tetapi... Jika saja Akashi mengerti, ia tidak akan...

* * *

 **REAL LIFE ZONE**

* * *

Fievelovy  
Ey..! Selesai. Kira-kira apa ya yang terjadi. Yah... palingan sebagian dari kalian udah tau apa yang kemungkinan terjadi.

Om brungsaik  
Iya. Jadi si Tetsuna pin-

Fievelovy  
Eits..! Om Brungsaik diam. Dan seperti biasa...

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca "Jika Kuroko mempunyai Kembaran"

またね (See you)

* * *

:D ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

Akashi's Birthday : Desember 20


End file.
